Sunset
by MoonlitTemptation137
Summary: Set after Eclipse. Need I say more? Bella and Edward being lovey-dovey, Alice going hyperactive... What more do you need in a story? :D I SUCK at summaries! Hopefully the story is better than my awful preview.
1. Chapter 1: Fittings and Visions

**A/N: This is my first ever fanfiction, please review to tell me how I'm doing! Hope you like it :D xx**

Sunset

Chapter One:

Fittings and Visions

"Mrs. Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Cullen, Mrs. Isabella Cullen," I repeated the name again and again as I faced myself in the mirror. I was dressed all in my wedding gown, Alice was fussing at my feet with a loose string that no one but she could see. I looked around at Alice's room; it was just as edgy as she was. There was plenty of red, white, and black, endless black which fit Alice's edgy personality perfectly. A pedestal and three way mirror had been set up in honour of this fitting. We were alone for the first time in a while; Edward was out with his brothers "hiking".

"If you say it one more time…" She didn't bother to finish her threat. "What's so bad about being a Cullen anyway? Don't you want to be my sister?" Alice stopped her tailoring for a moment to glance up at me. Her gorgeous pixie-like face was heart wrenching with its wide, sad eyes; the perfect spikes in her jet black hair were the same as always, flawless.

"You know you're already my sister," I said, trying to not give into that absurdly depressed yet angelic face. She smirked and went back to her mending, "Yes, but don't you want to actually be my sister, don't you want to make my brother happy?"

I sighed and looked down at my left hand. There it was, the beautiful ring that once belonged to Elizabeth Masen, Edward's mother. Both a blessing and a curse; blessing for the eternity of happiness it would grant me, curse for the path I had to take to get there. Alice finished whatever minute detail she'd been working on and stood up, beaming.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." She smiled in such a way that I could never achieve, and I grimaced in return. "One more day," Alice said, reaching out to stroke the part of my arm that was not covered in lace or satin. Her fingers were icy cool to the touch and left pleasant warmth in its aftermath. I shivered despite myself, unsure whether her touch or the wedding had brought it on. I looked in the mirror and saw that Alice was looking at me through its reflection.

"I suppose it's not all bad," I said, looking down at the mass of white weighing me down. "This is my happily ever after." I turned away from the mirror to look at her, and she was smiling. I smiled back as fully as I could manage.

"I'll have you know, that if I could cry, you could expect me to cry at your wedding." She said grinning, her perfect spikes glistening in the light.

"At least there is one thing to be thankful for," I said returning the smile as warmly as I could. Alice suddenly skipped over to the door, and locked the handle.

"Go away, Edward!" She yelled through the door. Of course, only Alice, who had the gift of foresight, would know who was at the door before they knocked. "You aren't allowed to see the dress!"

"Alice, this is absurd, open the door," his soft voice got my heart to start pumping harder than it had been all day. "You do realize that this door is no match for me, right?"

"Yes, but the fury waiting behind it might give you a run for your money," She challenged, leaning even closer to the wood panel of the door.

"Very well, hurry with your fitting so that I may take my turn with Bella," Edward said, sighing heavily. I giggled at the image of him out in the hallway, and could see the way he would be 

rubbing his forehead. We could hear muttering from the hallway that sounded like, "I can't even get a moment with my own wife now. Great..."

"You'll get her soon enough! She's not your wife yet!" Alice shouted back before walking back over to where I stood. She reached down to where a shoebox sat in the thick black carpet, and was putting the shoes on my feet before I had time to object. The shoes were simple, with a low, sturdy heel, which was smart considering my constant battle with gravity. Alice continued to fuss with me as if I were a giant Barbie doll, which allowed me time to think.

Tomorrow, at twilight, my wedding ceremony to Edward would begin. I was beginning to grow excited despite my feeling of dread. How could I not, especially since I'd be walking down the aisle to the love of my life, towards a life that I'd dreamed about since the day I learned Edward's secret. A life which, bizarrely enough, resulted in the end of mine. The feeling of dread was partly because of the wedding, but mostly because of the guests I knew wouldn't attend. My heart broke when my mind moved to him. I was only in touch with one of Jacob's friends, Seth, and he only said that Jacob was in Canada with no plan to return. I only realized now, in hindsight, how stupid I'd been, how twisted I'd allowed our relationship to get. I'd hurt him, badly. While I did love him, it was not in the same way that I loved Edward. More of a brother, as Edward loves Alice like a sister. Something that wasn't good enough for Jacob.

"All set!" Alice suddenly exclaimed, standing back to view her creation fully. I turned to look at the mirrors. The dress was beautiful; it was the kind of dress that could make someone look prettier just by wearing it. I studied myself; pale and simple as ever. I blushed, thinking about the differences between me and my husband-to-be. This made me realize that this was one of the last times my cheeks would ever turn the rosy shade that Edward loved so much. I felt the tears roll down my face but didn't acknowledge them. I stared lastly at my eyes; rich, chocolate coloured brown. I knew that this could be the final time I ever saw them before they were black or golden. And Jacob…once I was a vampire…there was no going back. I saw Alice go rigid behind me in the mirrors reflection, after thirty seconds or so, she came to. Her face full of concern, Alice approached me from behind and gripped my arm softly.

"Don't do it," she said simply. "Don't run. It would destroy Edward." I whipped around to face her. "I would never do that. Never."

She raised one perfect eyebrow. "I just saw it happening." I returned my gaze to the mirror. After Alice had given me one more squeeze and a slightly panicked look, she released me from the straight jacket of a gown. I was free. Before leaving her room, I turned and looked at Alice as she hung the dress back up.

"I wouldn't do that to him," I said, my voice filled with the confidence I felt. Her reply was a nervous smile, and she went back to hanging the gown.

I opened the door and peaked out into the hallway, but Edward was nowhere in sight. Walking down the end of the hallway where his room was, I realized that I'd never walked through the Cullen's house without Edward's accompaniment. This thought made me nervous for some reason, and caused me to speed up. Bad idea, as the next hurried step I took tripped me and sent me falling to the floor below.

But I never hit the ground; strong, icy hands gripped me and set me right on my feet. I looked up at my saviour and saw Carlisle's grinning face staring back at me.

"Thanks," I said, blushing fiercely. His grin grew more pronounced as he said, "Not a problem, I know how those floors can be tricky!"

Edward's bedroom door opened from the end of the hall and he stepped out. I half expected a halo to erupt above his head and the hallelujah choir to begin singing, as he looks so angelic.

"I see Bella is keeping you on your toes, Carlisle," Edward said, snickering at me from behind his father's back.

"Indeed she is, and for the best too. No need for an old man like me to lose my nimble ways." He replied, and gave a slight bow as he excused himself and continued down the hallway.

"Don't say a word," I whispered through gritted teeth. Edward let out a booming laugh, and followed me as I stomped my way to his room.

**A/N: I just had to put some clumsiness in there! It makes me feel better about myself :) Please review! I really want to know how I'm doing xx**


	2. Chapter 2: Rehearsals

Chapter Two:

Rehearsals

I attempted to slam the door behind me as I stepped through the threshold, but to no avail. Edward's lightning quick reflexes stopped the door before it shut, and he forced it open against my pathetic attempt of stopping him. His laughter had subsided into ringing chuckles which I ignored, sitting down on his couch with as much dignity as I could muster.

"You wanted to see me?" I said, stiffly, still waiting for his laughter to stop. Looking at my face, he stopped chuckling and held it in, which made him smile that crooked smile that makes my heart stop.

"I'm sorry, that was rude, wasn't it?" He teased. I sniffed and looked the other way. "I'm very sorry, Bella. How will I ever be able to repay you?"

"Bite me," I replied, turning my head around to gauge his reaction. He began walking from the doorway over to the couch, sat down next to me, and then pulled me onto his lap.

"All in due time," he whispered, kissing my hair and ear. "Two more nights, I promise."

"Two? That's not fair!!" I exclaimed, jumping out of his lap. "I thought you said after we're married!"

"Well," he said, pulling me back into his lap. "Wouldn't you like to enjoy one night of our honeymoon without writhing in pain?"

I thought carefully, realizing that he was right. "I guess that would be okay, but only two- three at the maximum." I put my head on his shoulder, and he gently stroked my hair and cheek. We sat like that for some time, content to be in each other's arms.

"Are you ready for tonight?" he asked softly, interrupting the peace that had filled me. I pulled my head back to look at him, expression confused. "The rehearsal? I'm surprised Alice hasn't been harping on you, aren't these things customary?"

"Oh yeah…I guess I forgot," I mumbled, wondering how much time I had left before being dragged away to that. The sun was still high in the sky as I glanced out Edward's window; he kissed my head again.

"You aren't excited," It wasn't a question. His kiss stopped and he pulled me around so we were face to face. I smiled sadly at him, "I'm just nervous. You know how I feel about weddings."

"I guess I just thought that you'd get more excited as the time came." His voice was full of a sadness that I'd never known before. It was a voice that broke my heart. I realized how selfish I was being. What was I afraid of? Vampires don't get divorced, once I was a vampire it was a happily ever after. I had Edward, and that was all I needed. I broke out into a grin. "I'm being silly, aren't I?"

He turned to face me cautiously, his mouth opening to reply, but before he could say anything, I kissed him. I hoped it was a kiss to explain how sorry I was, and how stupid I'd been. When we broke away, the expression on his face told me that it worked. He flashed his crooked smile at me, and kissed me back, with more vigour.

"You know this means that we can't stay together tonight," Edward said after we'd finished kissing. I looked shocked, I couldn't even remember the last time we'd not spent the night together. "Alice will have none of it; she is so bent on traditions. I'm sure she'll be watching me all night long." I sighed.

"I guess we owe it to her, she basically planned this whole wedding." I said, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Edward's cool skin felt good against my head, working to calm me. I felt him nod. We sat together just like that, exchanging a few more kisses, more whispered sweet nothings. It was pure bliss, another example of how stupid I'd been. There could be nothing better than this.

The sun had almost set when we heard a knock at the door, but before we could even say, "Come in", Alice, followed by the rest of the Cullen family, kicked open the door.

"Okay, you two! Time to go!" She said, strolling over to where we were sitting and attempting to pry me from Edward's lap. It was very reluctantly that I got up, and Edward followed suit. We followed the herd down the stairs and ended up all piling up into Esme's mini-van. I ended up scrunched up in the back with Edward and Alice, while Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper took up the middle, and Esme and Carlisle were up front. Alice entertained us all with chatter about plans for tomorrow, what time we'd have to arrive, what we'd be doing, and other minute details. Alice would, of course, be my maid-of-honour, Rosalie my other bridesmaid, while Emmett would be Edward's best man, and Jasper would be a groomsman. This banter continued all the way to the church where I could see Charlie's police cruiser parked outside. My mom and Phil should be arriving at anytime, I grimaced at the thought of our families together, for some reason, and it made me nervous.

We entered into the church where we found Charlie talking to the pastor; they turned and grinned at us as we entered. Charlie's grin was not as genuine as the man standing next to him; I knew this must be hard for him. Alice told us the game plan, she'd even put tape on the church steps as to where we were all supposed to stand. Edward and I had decided to have Carlisle give the ceremony as he already had experience from not only his days at his father's vicarage, but also from when he married Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper. Everyone knew that Carlisle was licensed, but no one knew for how long he'd been licensed; my guess was somewhere in the 200 year category.

We began the rehearsal, Edward, Emmett, and Jasper stood in their positions at the front of the Church, as Carlisle joined them. Rosalie led the way down the aisle, walking slowly. Alice waited until she was half way down the aisle and followed. Charlie looked embarrassed and sad as he held his arm out and I took it, trying to keep the tears from my eyes. We stood and waited for Alice to make it to her position at the front of the church, before making the journey ourselves. Taking slow and steady steps, I could only see Edward, waiting for me, and his eyes were locked with mine. I knew that I had been stupid; there was nothing I wanted more than to bind myself to him forever. Charlie left me at the steps, and Edward took my hand, smiling that crooked smile of his. I climbed the steps until I was level with him and Carlisle. Alice called for another run through, and I didn't even care. If it meant having Edward look at me the way he did now, I would walk up the aisle for the rest of my life.

We did run through it enough times for everyone to be able to do it in their sleep, no pun intended. I'd put my foot down when it came to a rehearsal dinner, and surprisingly, Alice backed down. So we said good bye to Charlie, and headed back for the Cullen's house. Once we arrived, we proceeded up to the front door. Alice stood there, hands on her small hips, and grinned.

"Oh no, you don't!" she said leaning over and grasping my hand to pull me away from Edward. "You know the rules! There will be time together tonight; you can't see each other until the morning!!" She was nearly ecstatic at the thought that the wedding was tomorrow, but my heart fell. Edward looked depressed, and sadly kissed my hand. Alice allowed us five minutes to say goodbye, and we took advantage of it.

We wrapped our arms around each other and kissed until I was dizzy. I rested my head on his shoulder and breathed in his sweet scent, and he seemed to do the same to me. I looked into his eyes and placed my hands on either side of his face.

"I can't wait to be Mrs. Edward Cullen," I whispered, gently pulling his head down so I could kiss his forehead. "I will be thinking of you all night."

"Take care of my heart; I've left it with you." He said, brushing his cool hands against my face; I recalled his note he left me stating the same thing. We kissed again and didn't resurface until Alice came back outside to pry us apart.

"Come on lovebirds, Bella needs her sleep!" She finally won the battle, and dragged me down the stairs to Edward's Volvo. Edward stayed where he was, looking at me lovingly, and I blew him a kiss in return.

The journey back to my house was uneventful, Alice prattled on about the wedding as only Alice could. Finally, I saw my house and suddenly wished for nothing more than tomorrow. I said my goodbye to Alice, and walked through my house to my room. Charlie was asleep; I could hear his snores radiating from his bedroom. I got into my pyjamas and got into bed, placing my engagement ring on my bedside table. I fell asleep looking at it, lost in thought about Edward.

Suddenly, I woke up out of a dead sleep; something had made a noise, something close to me. I was hopeful, "Edward?" I whispered, hoping against hope that he would appear. Instead, my comforter was thrown over my head and a body lay on top of my holding me down. I struggled, knocking over my bedside table, I tried to scream but my lungs were crushed. The person picked me up, throwing me over their shoulder and took off running. I was petrified, I wanted Edward, and I needed him. We turned a corner and began running downstairs, I felt my head collide with the wall, and all was black.

**A/N: Bit of a cliffhanger there!! Next chapter reveals all... Hee hee hee! Please review!! ;D xx**


	3. Chapter 3: Gone

Chapter Three:

Gone

I woke up and the world around me was fuzzy as I slowly blinked my eyes open. The pain that radiated from the right side of my head hit me like a train and I squeezed my eyes closed again and groaned. I let the pain wash over me, and eventually, after a few minutes, I grew used to it. I tried opening my eyes again, the world spun around me but eventually settled. I was in a cabin, a soft glow was radiating from the fire slowly dying close to where I lay. I lay under my comforter on a small bed placed in the corner of tiny cabin. Tears began forming in my eyes as I stopped looking around my surroundings and began to assess the situation. I'd been taken, by who was unclear, but taken nonetheless. I searched my pockets hoping against hope that my mobile would be sitting there. No such luck.

I slowly got up, wondering how much time I had until the person who had taken me would come back. The cabin was not decorated; it looked like it was made for sleeping and warmth. That was it. No pictures, no tables, nothing. The fire was coming from an old and rusted wood stove. I saw a fire poker standing next to its base; I bent down slowly and picked it up, hurrying back over to the bed. I buried it deep within the blanket. It wasn't until then that I noticed a backpack by the old door stationed to the right of the wood stove. I hurried over to that, my ears straining to hear the sound of approaching footsteps. I opened the small backpacks worn flap and looked inside, there were clothes and…yes! A cell phone! I quickly opened the flap and dialled Edward; it was then that I heard the footsteps from outside. I put the phone back into the backpack, still connected to Edward, and ran back to sit on the bed. I had just wrapped my comforter around me when the old wooden door sprung open and slammed against the wall, and in walked…

"Jake?" I asked amazed. I got up and ran to him, throwing my arms around his neck. "Oh, Jake! I've missed you. How did you find me? We have to go now; who ever brought me here will be back soon. C'mon."

He did not respond to my feeble attempts of pulling him out the door. Jake did not smile at me as he met my eyes; his eyes were cold, dark, and lifeless. "No, Bella." Was all he said, and the voice once so full of life, was now monotone. He grabbed the door that was fluttering in the breeze now escaping into the cabin and shut it, locking it with a deadlock. I backed away from him slowly, not believing what I'd just understood. I backed to the fall wall where the bed stood and sank slowly, shakily onto it. Placing my head in my hands, I thought quickly, but no answers.

"Why, Jake? Why?" I asked quietly, voice shaking. "I'm getting married tomorrow…"

"I know," was all he said. He bent down and threw another log into the fire. "I know, but I had to talk to you. I had to know if…" Jake seemed unable to continue, he turned to face me, eyes ablaze.

"Jake…Jake…I love you, you know I do," I whispered, looking up at him slowly. "But I love you as my brother, as my best friend…"

"Why, Bella? Why him and not me? I need some answers!" His voice now shook, and I knew his temper would be rising. I had to be careful so he didn't hit the point where he would transform. There would be no reasoning with him then. "I will love you and protect you even better than he ever could. Don't you remember? In the tent. You almost froze to death, but I kept you warm. While…He…he just watched. If I hadn't been there…you would have died."

"I know Jake, and I thank you…that's why I love you, because you are so caring…" I replied, wondering how much longer I could keep him talking.

"You—don't—love—me…" he said, his body shaking to match his voice. "If you did you'd leave him, you'd love me in return."

"You know I love you, Jake" I began to panic; clearly the path I was on now was only making him more angry.

"You don't know who you love. You can't even make up your own mind. I may not be able to read minds like your precious Prince Charming," he spat out, looking more furious and disgusted as I had ever seen him. "But I hear things. You don't want to get married, you hate the idea. That's why the smallest bloodsucker is planning everything. I've watched you; you grimace every time the wedding is mentioned. You don't even wear the engagement ring!" He shouted, pointing an accusing finger at my left hand.

"Jacob!" I shouted, trying to match his level. "Calm down! I do wear my ring, Jake, I do. But is this the only reason you've brought me here? To yell and to criticize me? I've missed you. I've been worried about you. I wanted to talk to you, and now I get my chance and _this_ is how you react?"

He turned away from me and sat against the wall. I gently got up and walked around the small cabin, over to the door. There were no windows in this cabin, and I had no idea where I was. "Jake, where are we?"

"Outside of Forks, by the mountains," he said distractedly. "If you missed me so much, then you must see how much you care for me…" Jake's voice faded into silence. I quietly hoped that Edward had heard that. I returned to the bed but couldn't help looking at the backpack, almost hoping that I would hear Edward's voice. Jake chose that moment to look at me, and he saw where I was looking.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, slowly getting up. "What are you looking at, Bella?" My mind went blank. I tried to calm my shaking hands as I stammered.

"Wa-was wondering wh-wh-wat t-time it is…" I murmured, looking down at the floor.

"You're lying!" He shouted, almost screamed. He dashed to the pack and searched through it, and found the phone…open and connected. He let out a howl of hurt and anger. "How could you, Bella, how could you? I would have brought you back, you aren't in any danger."

I backed against the bed, trying to remember where the fire poker was. His body began trembling, shaking violently. He came at me, and I whipped out the iron stick like a sword. Seeing the fear and disgust on my face, he attempted to swat at me with his huge hand, and I swung back without thinking. The iron struck his arm and knocked it away. He stared at me, stunned beyond belief. I took that moment to run to the door, open the dead lock, and run out of the cabin. Unfortunately, gravity was not on my side. I tripped running out of the cabin, and crashed down onto the forest floor. I heard a snarl rip out from the cabin. I rolled over onto my back just in time to see a great reddish brown wolf leap over me, land on the floor beside me, and sprint into the woods.

**A/N: So, thats all I have at the moment! I'm planning to write more pretty soon though. Please review! It might make me write faster (motivation and all that crap :D) xx**


	4. Chapter 4 Back Again

**A/N: Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much for the reviews!! Seriously, you lot gave me a better report than my English teacher :P xx**

Chapter Four:

Back Again

I got up slowly, still looking at the point where Jake had disappeared. I kept looking at that same point as I backed into the cabin, wondering if he'd come back. Wondering what I'd do if he did. I took my chances that he wouldn't, I was sure that I'd done enough damage there to keep him away for a long time...if not forever. I turned around and immediately grabbed the backpack sitting against the wall. Digging through it, I found the phone, and hurriedly opened it. I tried to not think about how much I wanted to cry, or how full my eyes were getting with the welling tears. Before I could dial, I heard a howl a way off; I slammed the door and locked the deadbolt, wondering if it could hold Jake back. Deciding that it probably wouldn't but also deciding that I had no other choice than to take my chances, I dialled and pressed the phone to my ear, while straining my ears for the sound of approaching footsteps. It rang, only half a ring, and I heard someone pick up. "Edward?" I asked, anxiously.

But the voice I heard was not Edwards, it was the light, sing-song voice of Alice, but she sounded panicked. "Bella, he's looking for you, he's on his way. Oh, I'm so sorry, I misread the vision. I saw you not at the wedding and assumed it meant you running…" If she could cry, she probably would be sobbing her eyes out, so depressed was her voice.

"It's okay Alice, I know you can't see werewolves," I said, my hands were trembling terribly, I tried to push the urge to break down from my mind. "Alice, can you see when Edward will get here?"

There was silence for a moment. Then she said, "He's almost there." I didn't really feel like talking to Alice, because all of my thoughts were focused on not breaking down. I hung up on her without a good bye and sank onto the bed trying to calm myself. If Edward saw that I was in shock, he'd find and kill Jacob. I pulled my comforter around me and kicked the cursed fire poker away from me. It spun wildly before it hit the wall six feet away. Just as the fire poker hit the opposing wall, the door was blasted off its hinges. It fell with a crash that shook the entire cabin, and a mass of light and dark colours flew into the room, landing crouched like a lion ready to pounce, a snarl ripped from his chest. He looked all around the cabin, and then his eyes locked with mine. He instantly stood up and went to me, without so much as a "hello", he lifted me up in a cradling hold, comforter and all. Edward squeezed me against his chest, and I finally came to the realization of what happened as I inhaled his sweet smell.

"It was Jacob," I wailed, leaning my face into his rock hard body. I felt Edward's muscles tighten at the name. He walked out of the cabin where a serious faced Emmett stood, stock still.

"I know," was all Edward said. He faced Emmett and said something too low for me to understand. Emmett nodded once and shot off like a bullet down the same path that Jacob had run not more than fifteen minutes ago.

"Where's Emmett going?" I asked, voice cracking as the horrible realization of what would probably happen sank in. "Edward, where's Emmett going?"

"To do something that should have been done a long time ago," Edward said, keeping his voice even, his eyes narrow. I began to fight against his arms that were holding me, I don't think he even noticed my struggle, and his rock hard arms merely tightened a bit.

"NO! NO, EMMETT!" I screamed looking down the path he had made. "NO, NO, NO! COME BACK!" Edward stopped fighting to hold me and let me drop to the forest floor. I landed, surprisingly on my feet and began running in the same direction Emmett had just taken. Before I had made it five feet, Edward stood in front of me, arms crossed.

"Edward, Edward, please!" I begged, tears flowing freely. "Don't let him die, please, don't let him die. Edward, please." Edward's face contorted with an unknown emotion, my closest guess would have been pain. He turned away from me and said, "He took you, Bella, he took you away from me. This was supposed to be our wedding day…I didn't know if I would be getting married or going to your funeral. Do you know what that was like? It was like Italy all over again, Bella."

I walked slowly over to him, and put my head on his chest. "I know how you felt, I felt the same way. But Jacob didn't mean any harm to me; I was the one who hit him first..." I saw him straighten up, looking angrier than I'd ever seen, so I continued. "I won't have you be the one responsible for his death, Edward. I can't let you do that. Please, for me."

Edward sighed and walked away from me, he seemed to think a moment before reaching for his pocket. Pulling out his phone, he dialled and held it to his ear. After a few seconds, he said, "Leave it, Emmett, come home," and hung up. I walked over to him and hugged him as he put his phone away, he hugged me back.

"I love you," I said, so sincerely that my voice cracked.

"I love you too," he said, finally embracing me so tightly that my back cracked. "Let's hope we're making the right decision here."

I debated whether to respond to that, and decided not to push him.

"What time is it?" I asked after our hug was over, which was quite a long time.

"Only eleven, feels like it's been a much longer time." Edward said looking thoughtfully down into my eyes.

"Seven more hours until we're married," I said, grinning at him. He looked surprised, and raised his eyebrow at me.

"You still want to get married tonight?" he said, shock ringing out in every syllable. I nodded my head in earnest. "Does anything faze you? Kidnapped by a werewolf, only to be more concerned that she may not make it back in time for her wedding, unbelievable…I suppose we better get moving then, Alice will be most delighted. Let her have her fun, she feels responsible for what happened."

I nodded, allowing the unpleasant feelings and memories to be placed at the back of my mind. He hoisted me onto his back in one fluid motion, and we were off. After two minutes of running, I heard a booming laugh that could be no one but Emmett; sneaking a peek, I saw that he was right behind us, looking more like a moving mountain than a man.

I squeezed my eyes shut again before the motion sickness could overwhelm me, and after another five minutes of running, Edward slowed, then stopped. I climbed unsteadily from his back and saw that we were in the Cullen's front yard. The anxious faces of Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie, but Alice looked beside herself. I grinned at them, and Alice bounded down the stairs to meet me. The force, at which she collided with me knocked the breath out of my body. I choked as she kissed my cheek, repeating over and over again how sorry she was. I looked at her and said, "Hey, we better get a move on, we've got a wedding to get to!"

She looked completely floored, but her face broke into a grin. "STOP LOOKING, EDWARD!" was the last thing she said before she dragged me away from the rest of the family, through the front door, up the stairs and to her own bedroom. Once there, I was placed back in front of that oh too familiar mirror, in a chair that had been set in the middle of it. I prepared myself for the worst as I looked at Alice's reflection and saw the look in her eyes.

This was going to take a while.

**A/N: How strange... Bella wants a wedding after all!! Hope you like it! Please review, my inspiration levels are running low! :D xx**


End file.
